Just Didn't Feel The Same
by Kikaine
Summary: LxV shonen-ai! Link fights Vaati in The Minish Cap! After defeating him, the two have feelings for each other! This isn't one of my best, just to warn you now.


I'm back! Not by popular demand, oh heavens no, but by boredom. By having nothing to do at home but play my mellophone and watch the Catholic Channel(O_o)! I'm really sure you don't care, but here are the results of my OTP on Robutussin! Read and review please! If you don't, that's okay....

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or just about anything I type! Why in the name of all of my past illnesses would you think I did?

(By the way, this is without Ezlo. He doesn't seem right for the FF.)

Link felt a major change in atmosphere as he stepped from the warm, happy castle garden to the cold, dark castle. It wasn't just the atmosphere that felt different, it was almost everything. He had spent all of his time in this place before, infiltrating it, learning every nook and cranny. Equipping himself with his Four Sword and Mirror Shield, he stepped onto the red warp hole.

Finding his way to a bridge above the castle, he heard Vaati's mocking voice. Calling him a persistent fool was one thing. Threating to harm his princess, that was another thing entirely. Faced with the giant guardian, he put on his Roc's cape and flew over the metal fiend, scoffing lightly. A low chime bellowed through the castle. Making his way through the entrance, he faced off with all of the fox creatures with knifes. Destroying them with his Sword Beam, he split himself into 4 and pressed the switches. He entered the door to face his next challenge. The second chime rang through the immense palace.

Link began to break out into cold sweats. As the 3 knights appeared, one black, two red, he equipped his Pegasus Boots and began to dash back and forth. Not his best tactic, but the only one he had. He gained some damage, but finally they were all defeated. Going through the door, he came face to face with Vaati. Aside from his usual spiel, Link noticed a faint blush on his lavender cheeks. He decided to wave it off and prepared to fight Vaati.

Whilst he equipped his Gust Jar, he prepared to fight Vaati's first form. Between ducking and dodging fireballs and lasers, this was slightly easier then some of the hell Vaati put him through. He defeated him with quick succession, though he lost a little bit of life. As Vaati disappeared, he heard a very faint, "I never wanted to do this..." Link was transported to another room, where Vaati took another form, one of a one-eyed orb. "Do your worst."

Link equipped his Light Arrows and began to shoot quickly. After turning over the red orbs about 5 times and transforming, he finally beat Vaati's second form. He was teleported back to where Princess Zelda was in confinement in her figure of stone. He took a deep breath and built up power in his sword. He swung it around and freed her. She jumped down from the platform and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for saving me! I saw visions of you when I was imprisoned in the stone. I thank you deeply, from the bottom of my heart."

The walls around them began to collapse. They looked around and began to run back to the sanctuary. After Link taking a quick heal across the hall, they started to go through the entrance. Before they could make their clean getaway, a bolt of lightning zapped in front of their feet. They were transported to another world where they faced Vaati's final form. Link defeated Vaati with the power of the Four Sword. Vaati assimilated back into his original form.

"Link...." He fell to his knees. "....I see," he said, mumbling towards the ground. His wet red eyes met up with Link's blue ones. "...ll me." Link gave him an inquiring motion. "Please...kill me. I've done wrong and there's no way to be good again." Link stared hesitantly at his sword, then at Vaati. He placed his blade right over Vaati's stomach. He watched as a small puddle formed at Vaati's feet. Link looked at him as to ask, "Are you sure?" Vaati nodded. "I-I've fallen for you and I realized I can't have you. If you would, please, just kill me and put me out of my misery." Link plunged his sword into Vaati and pulled it out. "I love you too..." He whispered in Vaati's ear. Vaati smiled as his eyes glazed over. His blood mingled with his tears. Link kissed his bloody lips softly and stood up. Vaati's form disappeared and turned into a small red hat.

When he went back to the sanctuary, Princess Zelda was there to greet him. "Link! You defeated Vaati!" She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his slightly bloody ones, but to Link, it just didn't feel the same as all of the other times.

りよ


End file.
